Нощна разходка
by Hayashi megami
Summary: Един обикновен ден в Сейрейтей. Но не и обичаен за Рукия Кучики. По време на нощната си разхотка тя научава малко повече за брат си Бякуя Кучики. Малко ИчиРуки, основно отношения в семейството между Рукия и Бякуя.


Беше спокойна майска сутрин. Ако някой се спреше наоколо и се огледаше щеше да забележи стотици шинигамита бързащи за работата. Беше толкова рано, а вече Сейрейтей беше огласен от смехове и крясъци.

Кучики Бякуя напусна Кучики резиденцията и се отправи към кабинетите на 6-и отряд. На излизане старейшините на клана го поздравиха. Той продължи нататък без да им отвърне нищо.

- Чакай Ичиго,не може така. – чу се отвътре онзи женски глас така познат на Бякуя.

- Какъв ти е проблема бе Рукия? – извика в отговор Ичиго.

Нисичкото момиче и оранжевокосото момче настигнаха Бякуя.

- Хей, Бякуя, чакай!

- "Обръща се към мен по първо име..." – помисли си Бякуя.

- Ний-сама, много съжалявам за държанието на Ичиго. – извини се учтиво Рукия.

Бякуя се обърна погледна двете шинигамита, след което продължи пътя си.

Рукия се възползва от момента и срита Ичиго в корема.

- Да говориш така на ний-сама... Недопустимо! – каза тихо тя.

Рукия се надяваше Бякуя да не я чул. Той, разбира се, я чу съвсем ясно, но продължи напред без да казва нищо.

- Хей Бякуя,каква е тая глупост със събранието, защо аз не съм поканен! – извика отново Ичиго.

И тъй като Бякуя не благоволи да му отговори, Ичиго използва шунпо и застана пред него.

- Ей Бякуя, отговаряй като те питам, бе! - изкрещя му той в лицето.

Рукия стоеше като застреляна и се чудеше как да оправдае държанието на приятеля си.

- Какво си мислиш, че правиш? – попита го Бякуя студено, нещо типично за него.

Ичиго го гледаше недоумяващо.

- Няма ли да ми отговориш? – извика той след като видя, че Бякуя го беше заобиколил и беше продължил напред.

- Нямам такова намерение. – отвърна Бякуя и използва шунпо за да се оттърве от нежеланата си компания.

- Защо винаги... – опита се да попита Ичиго, но разбра, че никой не го слуша, защото Бякуя вече беше далече.

Капитан Кучики стигна до офисите на 6-и отряд и влезна вътре. Беше единственият там, защото все още бе прекалено рано, неговият отряд беше по-късната смяна. Бякуя реши да се възползва от отсъствието на лейтананта си и да се заеме с чакащата го документация.

Половин час по късно в офиса влезе Абарай Ренджи. Той се изненада от това, че капитанът му беше дошъл преди него, нищо че това се случваше всеки ден. Ренджи искаше винаги да е първи.

- Капитане кога пристигнахте? – попита недоумяващо той.

- Не съм длъжен да отговоря. – отвърна Бякуя.

Ренджи се намръщи.

- Капитане, не че нещо,но защо Ичиго е отвън и ръкомаха? – попита Ренджи показвайки му оранжевокосото шинигами отвън.

- Не те засяга. – отвърна Бякуя,като все още не беше вдигнал поглед от документацията върху която работеше.

- Хей, Бякуя, защо винаги се държиш така! – изкрещя отвън Ичиго.

- Ренджи, - обърна се капитан Кучики към лейтананта си. – заеми се с това.

Бякуя му подаде лист хартия. След това използвайки шунпо напусна сградата.

Защо винаги прави така! – намуси се Ичиго, който беше влезнал при Ренджи.

Че де да го знам, що не го питаш? – отвърна му червенокосият шинигами.

Че нали туй направих бе, или ти нещо си малоумен и не схвана. – заяде се Ичиго.

Изпроси си го!

Ренджи и Ичиго се хванаха за гушите, нещо типично като това Бякуя да не отговаря на поздравите.

Ей, вие двамата! – чу се женски глас. – Не ви ли е срам малко бе?

Рукия изкрещя, на лицето и беше застанала страховита физиономия.

Рукия, - започна Ренджи.

Ние съжаляваме! – довърши Ичиго.

Събранието беше от 4 часа. Времето почти беше настъпило. Срещатата на шинигамитата се състоеше в една от централните сгради на Сейрейтей.

Обявявам събранието за открито. – каза Ямамато Генрюусай.

Десетимата капитани стояха на централните места, дванайсетте лейтананта бяха зад тях.

Какво става тука? – изкрещя Ичиго, който беше влезнал с гръм и трясък в залата.

Мале, мале. Бива си те да събираш хорските погледи. – обади се Йоруичи.

"Йоруичи-сама сякаш вие не бяхте същата." – въздъхна Сой Фонг, но не посмя да го изрече на глас.

Куросаки Ичиго, какво правиш тук? – обърна се към него капитан Ямамото.

Ичиго изглежда не знаеше какво да отговори и се замисли.

Ам, дойдох да чуя какво си говорите. – ухили се той.

Голямо своеволие от твоя страна. – каза Генрюусай. – Можеш да напуснеш.

Ичиго се огледа. След това се настани на един от столовете и каза:

Можете да си започвате, аз ще ви слушам от тук. – и отново се ухили.

Можеш да напуснеш, - повтори капитанът на 1-и отряд. – или ще бъдеш принуден със сила.

Ямамото-сама, - Рукия излезе напред покланяйки се. – моля ви, нека остане.

Тя се обърна към Ичиго и го погледна. "Мъртъв си!", това гласеше погледа й.

Кучики Рукия. - капитан Ямамото я огледа, после огледа и Ичиго. – Е, добре нека остане.

Благодаря ви много. – Рукия отново се поклони и застана на мястото си.

След като събранието приключи Ичиго се върна в истинския свят, а всички останали се прибраха по домовете си. Беше 2 през нощта когато Рукия се отказа от опитите си да заспи и реши да се поразходи в градината.

Тя напусна стаята си и усети свежестта на пролетната нощ когато вятърът я лъхна в лицето. Обичаше тази градина, обичаше и черошовите полета когато цъфтяха през май. Вървейки из черешовите градини Рукия мислеше за миналото си, както и за настоящето. Мислеше как от напълно нищожно момиче от Руконгай се беше превърнала в принцесата на най-благородният клан на Сейрейтей. Дължеше го на Бякуя, както и на сестра си Хисана. Същата онази, която я беше изоставила като бебе, същата, която толкова много искаше да познава. Вървейки из градината неусетно Рукия усети че, че някой я вика.

Рукия.

Момичето подскочи от уплаха. След това сви поглед към земята.

Ний-сама, аз... Извинявам се.

Защо се извиняваш? – попита я Бякуя. – Не си направила нищо нередно.

Рукия притеснено отвърна:

Извинявам се, че ви безпокоя. Не можех да заспя и... И реших да се поразходя малко на чист въздух.

Бякуя й кимна. Или поне така си помисли Рукия. От сегашното си местоположение тя неможеше да го види, защото се падаше в сянка.

Рукия се поклони и се обърна. Но вятарът събори едно черешово цветче и то падна в косата й. Дребното момиче премахна цветето от косата си и докато го стискаше в ръка неочаквано попита.

Тя харесваше ли черешите?

Хисана? – попита Бякуя.

Рукия кимна. Тя не можеше да види реакциите на по-големият си брат, но той можеше, защото момичето беше огрято от лунната светлина.

Харесваше ги.

В следващият момент Рукия осъзна какво е казала и се сепна.

- Аз... Съжалявам, не исках да кажа нещо такова. Приемете искренните ми извинения, наистина...

- Рукия, - каза Бякуя, който без тя да го усети беше застанал точно зад нея. – няма проблем.

- Иска ми се да я познавах. – рече тя.

- Тя беше удивителен човек. – отвърна Бякуя.

Рукия се престраши да се обърне и да погледне брат си в очите.

Този човек, Куросаки Ичиго, той е повече от твой приятел, нали? – попита капитан Кучики.

Рукия изглежда не знаеше да отвърне, дори не беше сигурна, че не се изчервила.

Всичко е наред. – увери я брат й. – Нямаш причина да се срамуваш от това.

Кучики Рукия гледаше изненадано по-големият си брат. Кучики Бякуя, човекът, който понякога не й говореше с дни, сега се обръщаше към нея толкова приятелски.

Той е различен. – продължи Бякуя. – Не се страхува да се бори за нещата, които смята за важни.

Рукия стеснително отвърна.

Имате право.

Предполагам за това го цениш толкова много. Ако имаше възможност не би живяла тук, нали.

Ний-сама не е вярно. Аз, аз оценявам всичко което направавихте за мен. Вие ми спасихте живота, ако не бяхте вие, аз нямаше... Нямаше да съм жива. – довърши накрая тя.

Не. – каза Бякуя. – Куросаки Ичиго беше този, който ти спаси живота. Не аз.

Една сълза се търкулна по бузата на Рукия.

Съжалявам. – извини се тя.

Приличаш на нея. – рече й капитан Кучики. – Същата доброта, същото желание да помага на хората.

В следващия миг сълзите неконтрулируемо се стичаха по лицето на дребното момиче.

- Съжалявам. – повтори отново Рукия.

Кучики Бякуя пристъпи към по-малката си сестра и я прегърна.

Аз съм този, който трябва да съжалява. – каза й той.

Рукия се чувстваше замаяна. Усети, че й е трудно да стои изправена. И нямаше друг избор освен да се облегне на брат си. Той от своя страна се погрижи да я държи достатъчно добре, за да не се нарани. След това я вдигна на ръце и я понесе към резиденцията. Малко бяха хората, които не можеха да вдигнат Рукия, но точно в ръцете на Бякуя тя изглеждаше още по-малка от обикновено.

Той влезе в стаята й и я постави на леглото. Щеше да се отдръпне и да я остави да си почине.

Трябва да поспиш. – каза Бякуя завивайки я.

После се отдръпна от нея.

Моля ви, - промълви тя. - останете.

Бякуя я погледна състрадателно, нещо прекалено необичайно за него.

- Добре. – отвърна той и се настани до леглото й.


End file.
